


Favorite thing

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha raven reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, DocMech baby, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP, Knotting, Morning Sex, Omega abby griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Abby wakes up reminiscing about the day her daughter was conceived.Standalone from my story fix yourself





	Favorite thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone one shot from the universe that takes place in 'fix yourself' 
> 
> My computer broke so I'm trying this on my phone. Sorry for any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Abby stretched bodily in the warmth of her mates arms. Smiling as she turned in the morning light as she faced Raven. 

Her younger wife could and had slept through just about anything, ranging from storms to a brief skirmish with raiding parties.

Raven snored softly and Abby briefly thought about leaving her be she had been working nonstop on repairs to the refrigeration units. The Ark still depending heavily on their technology.

Abby shuffled closer breathing in her scent, Raven always smelled of motor oil and spices. It was something that bothered Ravrn at times but never Abby. 

Her fondness and oftentimes amorous reaction to the scent on the younger alpha had led to more than one less than proper but thoroughly heated delicious encounter which anytime Abby spent to much time reminiscing about left her aching and eager for the end of the workday and it's the memory of one particular day struck out in her mind.

The day they conceived their daughter Rabby. 

Abby smiled and began kissing Ravens neck gently as she felt a wave of affection for her pups sire. The rambunctious five year old girl who followed Raven everywhere, who adored her big sister and had her mother's eyes being the result one of the many times her good sense took a backseat to the excitement and heat that pulled her to Raven.

Abby felt heat settle into her center as she brushed along Ravens chest trailing her fingers over Ravens tribal tattoos and the firm muscles of her stomach Abby bit her lip when she saw Ravens stomach muscles twitch as she began reacting to the omegas touch in her sleep. 

Abby wrapped her hand around the mechanics shaft softly squeezing she smiled at the near instant stiffening as Raven responded and Abby leaned into ravens neck and sucked the scar until Raven came awake suddenly moaning jaggedly. 

"What...Abby fuck." Raven whimpered and arched her hips thrusting in the doctors grip.

"Oh you know, I was thinking about Rabby and the day we made her. Do you remember?"

"Yes!"Raven gasped when Abby suddenly squeezed the soft skin over her testes and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. 

"What was your favorite part Rae?" Abby whispered in her ear before biting it sharply Ravens cock pulsing and hot as she pumped her hand around the thick girth. Her own pussy was soaked and throbbing to feel her mates cock stretching her, her her come. 

Pressing her fingers against Ravens mating scar Abby ground her pussy against Ravens thigh before she moaned in her ear and remebered how her dirty talk affected the mechanic.

"When you came in my mouth? When I choked on your cock? When you bent me over and knotted me right there at my desk.?" Abby smirked at the way Raven pulled her flush to the alphas skin and Ravens hand wrapped around hers increasing the pace as the alpha writhed and moaned as Abby kept talking. "Do you remember how you made me yours? How hard you rutted me when you bred your pup into me?" Abby gasped when Raven suddenly pulled Abby onto her stomach and straddled Abbys thighs the omega moaned when Raven ground against her ass Abby could feel Raven pulsing thin spurts of her cum with every thrust Abby responded shamelessly whining "Do you?" 

"Yes, fuck if I could ever forget that." Raven growled and pulled her hips back to slide her length along Abbys slit. 

Abby moaned when she felt Raven align herself and begin to fill her as soon as Abby presented her pussy. 

Raven moaned and struggled to keep control as Abbys tight channel fluttered and squeezed so tightly. "I remember...fuck you make me crazy."Raven gasped and she started thrusting harder as Abbys slick pussy spasmed hard and drew her first orgasm. 

" Do you remember how much you filled me? How you claimed me? How I couldn't sit right for that entire week?" Abby shuddered and ground against the hard thrusting of the alphas hips moaning and shaking as Raven snarled and increased her pace. When she didn't get a response she tightened her muscles and Raven immediately pressed her chest into the bed and sent her hips slamming into Abbys as the omega moaned and screamed into her pillow when she felt her senses overwhelm and orgasm after orgasm explodes in her until she finally feels the hot desperate stretch of Ravens knot push its way into her.

She yelps at the sudden intrusion, outside of a heat or rut it stung and Abby relished the brief pain as it was usually followed by Raven losing her control and fucking them both to countless orgasms and filling the older omega before they fell into a sated coma. 

This time was no exception and Abby gripped the blankets as Raven snarled and thrust as hard as she could locked tightly by Abbys entrance. 

"Your mine. My mate." Ravens voice held a sharp edge that never failed to make Abby pulse and Abby whimpered when Raven suddenly pulled Abby tight and yelled as her shaft pulsed and she released thick spurts into the omega.

Panting Raven collapsed and kissed the soft slope of Abbys shoulder as she moaned happily and leaned into the embrace of her mate. " I love you so much Abby." 

Abby smiled and reached for the alphas hand and kissed her knuckles as she relished the feel and afterglow of being claimed. 

"I love you too baby. You make me so happy and your an amazing sire." Abby smiled softly at the happy blush that covered Ravens cheeks. 

"Anything for you." Raven whispers as she kisses her mate in the morning light. 

"You realise you haven't told me your favorite part still."Abby smiled at Ravens snort.

"Well I wooed you away from that knothead grounder. " Raven said cockily kissing Abbys neck.

"Raven...Indra is your friend." Abby chastised.

"Im just saying...getting her stink off you was important. " 

"And what was knotting me and knocking me up?"

"...silver lining? Winning? Best thing I've ever done?" Raven whispered softly.


End file.
